


Mujeres, ¿quién las entiende?

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, Gender Bender, Humor, Love, Other, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Gene Weasley decide empezar un diario donde le cuenta sus más íntimos y frustrados secretos.
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley





	Mujeres, ¿quién las entiende?

**Mujeres, ¿quién las entiende?**

* * *

**Estimado diario:**

Bueno, no sé si debería llamarte así, pero bueno, así se queda. Esta es la primera vez que escribo en uno... Vale, no, miento, pero la vez anterior no cuenta. La-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrada me comió la sesera para que lo hiciera y le revelara mis más íntimos secretos. ¡Maldita arpía! Espero que esté retorciéndose en el peor de los dolores en estos momentos por semejante engaño.

Pero bueno, dejemos eso a un lado. Este diario lo he comprado nuevo. Bueno, con mis ahorros, pero es nuevo, que conste. O al menos eso se supone, porque como no sea así, si me estás leyendo, asquerosa sabandija de pacotilla, que sepas que lo he hechizado para que te salgan verrugas por todo el cuerpo, así que sabré quién eres. ¡Ja! Lo único que espero es quitarle el hechizo antes de que me afecte a mí. Tendré que ponerlo para que a mí no me afecte.

Bueno, a lo que iba, que me pierdo y no me entero. He decidido empezar este diario por una recomendación de una compañera, que ella me ha dicho que suele desahogarse mucho cuando no tiene a nadie con quién compartir sus más íntimos pensamientos. Pobre, no quiero ni saberlo. Y me parece lo más normal del mundo, ya que la pobre... muy agraciada no es que digamos. Vamos, que es difícil de ver, ya me entiendes. En pocas palabras, que me da que su único amigo es ese diario. A saber la de cosas que le tendrá que soportar. Compadezco a ese pobre diario en estos momentos. Y menos mal que esto es secreto, porque la estoy poniendo más verde que un moco de trol. Será cruel, pero me encanta... ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA!

En fin, ya paro. Empezaré presentándome. Me llamo Eugene Mordred Weasley, pero todos me llaman Gene, y tengo quince años. Acabo de empezar mi quinto curso en la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts, donde me seleccionaron para Gryffindor. Sí, a veces no entiendo qué pinto yo en esta casa, porque de valiente tengo más bien poco. ¿Recuerdas que te he dicho que La Señora Tenebrosa me sedujo para que le escribiera en su diario? Bueno, pues acabé en la Cámara de los Secretos y encima tuve que pasar vergüenza ajena ya que fui salvada por Hatty Potter, la mejor amiga de mi hermana Rhonda. Sí, una chica. No veas la de burlas que tuve que soportar por eso por parte de los compañeros. Mal empecé en el colegio, sí.

Pero bueno, eso es otra historia. Te hablaré un poco más de mí. Y espero que no desees tirarte por la Torre de Astronomía como siempre quiero hacer yo cada vez que pienso en todo esto. Bueno, para empezar, soy el menor de siete hermanos. O, mejor dicho, soy el único varón de siete hermanos. ¿Entiendes ahora el porqué quiero tirarme por la Torre de Astronomía? Siete. Sí, tengo nada más y nada menos se seis hermanas mayores. Sí, todas mujeres. Hasta las lechuzas de mi casa son hembras. ¡Manda huevos la cosa! De hecho mi padre se echó a llorar cuando vio que era un niño. «¡Un niño!», exclamó nada más verme, «Y vaya niño. ¡Vaya par de...!», ehm, sí, eso, que mi padre se emocionó mucho con mi llegada a este mundo. Yo quiero mucho a mis hermanas, que conste, pero hay veces que quiero estrangularlas a todas, aunque por diversos motivos.

La más mayor es Vilma. A decir verdad, no tengo nada malo que decir de ella; más bien todo lo contrario: es buena, cariñosa, trabajadora, servicial... pero no soporto a su novio, Florian, un chico francés que participó en el último Torneo de los Tres Magos y con el que empezó a salir cuando comenzó a trabajar en Gringotts, justo donde mi hermana trabaja. Y tú pensarás, ¡qué casualidad, eh! Sí, eso mismo pienso yo. Bueno, pensamos mi padre y yo, porque ninguno de los dos le soportamos. ¿Que por qué no lo tragamos? Pues muy sencillo: porque no hay persona más presumida, creída, arrogante y prepotente en este mundo que él. Me frustra la idea de que esté con mi hermana. Siempre he pensado que Vilma se merece a alguien mejor. Y no llego a entender qué le ven las tías en él. Porque esa es otra, es que media Inglaterra va detrás suya, porque cuando estuvo en Hogwarts, iban todas las locas detrás de él como obsesas. ¡Si tampoco es para tanto! Hubo una con la que me topé que me dijo que llegó a darle un abrazo (a saber si era un abrazo o un ataque de histeria y lo obligaría a hacer tal acto. No quiero ni saberlo)y que su pelo olía a una mezcla entre canela y bollos con chocolate... ¡¿Pero se puede ser más presumido?! Además, qué pretende teniendo el pelo así, ¿que se lo coman en el desayuno? ¡Ofú! Lo que yo diga, es petardo hasta la saciedad.

Luego está Charlotte, aunque todos en casa la llamamos Charlie. Tampoco puedo decir nada malo de ella, puesto que es de las más valientes de mi familia. Con decir que se fue a Rumanía a entrenar dragones, creo que lo digo todo, ¿verdad? Pero aún así la odio, por irse tan lejos y porque apenas la veo. Ya casi no recuerdo la última vez que nos vimos. Me parece que fue cuando se hizo el último Torneo de los Tres Magos, y porque una de las pruebas trataba sobre dragones, que si no, es que ni eso me da a mí. Es de las que más echo de menos cuando estoy aquí, porque tenía une estrecha relación con ella antes de irse y ahora... Ahora apenas tengo casi contacto con ella por culpa del trabajo que tiene. Aunque me alegro de que esté cumpliendo su sueño, pero me preocupa que su único amor sean los dragones. A veces se me pasan cosas por la cabeza... ya sabes... ejem... zoofilia y esas cosas. Esperemos que no, son sólo chorradas que se me pasan por la cabeza, pero como nunca nos ha presentado ningún novio... ni novia, ya que estamos, que todo es posible.

Después de Charlotte se sigue Piper. Piper. Sinceramente, de ella no sabría exactamente qué decir. No es que me lleve especialmente mal con ella, pero tampoco podemos decir que me lleve a las mil maravillas. Por así decirlo, tiende a ser un tanto puntillosa con muchas cosas, sobre todo con el tema de las normas y ese tipo de cosas. En pocas palabras, que es de las que mejor darle de comer aparte, vamos. Aún así, hace cosa de dos años que no se habla con mi familia. Nos llamó a todos mentirosos porque no se creía que había regresado La-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrada. Se dio un señor canto en los dientes cuando todo el Ministerio de Magia se enteró de que era cierto. A decir verdad, me gustaría darle un buen cogotazo a mi hermana por ser a veces tan sumamente pedante. Yo sólo deseo que toda esta absurda pelea acabe cuanto antes, porque mis padres andan aún con el disgusto y sé que la que peor lo lleva es mi madre.

Detrás de Piper van las gemelas Frida y Georgette. Ella son las que más me animan cuando estoy triste, con cualquier tontería me hacen reír a carcajadas. A veces se pasan de bromistas, pero es que forma parte de ellas ser así. Yo las adoro, como ya he dicho con anterioridad, son mis hermanas, pero también es cierto que a veces se pasan con las bromas. Las veo demasiado pesadas en algunas ocasiones, aunque he de reconocer que en más de una ocasión he acabado en el suelo tronchado de la risa. Pero eso no quita que algunas veces se les vayan las cosas de las manos. Ahora, con eso de que han montado una tienda de artículos de broma, en donde venden sus inventos más ingeniosos, parece que están algo más calmadas, pero yo no estaría tan seguro de ello.

Y, por último, está mi hermana Rhonda. Es con la que menos tiempo me llevo, con lo cuál, es con la que mejor me suelo llevar. Aunque a veces la veo demasiado sobre protectora y no entiendo muy bien el por qué. Se supone que somos los hermanos, los varones, los que debemos proteger a nuestras hermanas, ¿no? Pero no, Rhonda no es así. Aunque es un tanto bocazas, a veces una cabeza hueca, por no mencionar que su pecado capital por excelencia es la pereza y la gula, la quiero. Lo malo es que últimamente anda saliendo con ese tal Laverne Brown, y me pone de los nervios verlos juntos. Ese chaval no es más empalagoso porque no nace, en serio. Además de que es un cotilla y se pasa la vida entera chismorreando por los pasillos con su amigo Partha Patil. De verdad, aún no entiendo qué hace con ese chaval, si no pegan ni con cola. Además, que con quien debería estar es con su mejor amigo, Hermes. Se le nota a las mil leguas que le gusta, lo que pasa es que mi hermana es tan sumamente orgullosa (muy típico de los Gryffindor, parece ser), que no lo quiere admitir. Antes muerta que afirmar que siente algo por ese chico. Lo peor es que a él lo he visto algo afectado desde que empezaran a salir los _amantes babosos._ No lo va a admitir, evidentemente, porque es un hombre y se supone que los hombres no deben llorar por estas cosas, pero se le nota demasiado que no lo está llevando muy bien.

Además, no soy el más indicado para juzgarle, cuando yo estoy en una situación similar. Sí, mi estimado diario, sufro de amores. Por una chica más en concreto. Aunque a estas alturas ya te habrás dado cuenta de quién se trata, pero por si las moscas te diré quién es: Hatty Potter. Sí, la misma que viste y calza. Sí, la misma que ha derrotado unas cuantas veces a La-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrada, sí, esa misma. Y es la misma con la que suspiro cada noche desde que la vi por primera vez en el andén nueve y tres cuartos con diez años.

¿Que por qué la amo? Pues por la simple razón de que es perfecta. Bueno, al menos para mí, claro está. Es guapa, tiene el pelo más bonito de todo Hogwarts (aunque hay días que me da la sensación que no lo controla muy bien, porque me lleva unos pelos que... mejor no decir mucho, pero es que hasta así está preciosa), una sonrisa que... ains... Eso por no mencionar ese par de... ehm... ehem... ojos... sí, tiene un par de ojos verdes preciosísimos, como los de su padre... sí... ehem, sí, eso es lo que quería decir, por supuesto, ¿qué creías que estaba yo pensando? Yo no pienso en esas cosas. ¿Qué? No me mires así. Vale, lo reconozco, pienso en... cosas cuando la veo. ¿Y qué? Es lo más normal del mundo, ¿no? Tengo quince años, en plena adolescencia, y tengo las hormonas revolucionadas siempre. Es de lo más normal del mundo que a veces se me quede la sangre atascada en cierta zona innombrable. Y es por eso mismo por lo que el verano pasado no salía de mi cuarto. Tú me dirás, es que la chica se pone cada camisetita ajustada que... no nos vamos a engañar, ¡uno no es de piedra! Y claro, con todo el tema ahí, saludando sin ser bien recibido, pues como que no es plan, no sé tú. Lo gracioso del asunto es que la ingenua de mi madre se pensaba que no salía porque estaba depre o algo por el estilo. Pobre ignorante de la vida. Aunque casi que prefiero que piense esas cosas porque... en fin, eso.

Pero bueno, como te iba contando, ando mal de amores por su culpa. Y tú me dirás, ¿por qué no le digo algo? Porque para ella soy el hermano canijo de su amiga Rhonda. O el invisible hermano de Rhonda. Sí, es más bien eso. Cuando viene a mi casa en verano, es que apenas me dice nada. Me saluda, por cortesía más que por otra cosa, y luego sigue con sus cosas. Además, con eso de que soy un poco bajito, es que jamás me verá, porque ni siquiera me puede mirar a los ojos, tiene que agacharse para ello. Aún mantengo la esperanza de poder pegar bien el estirón y sacarle al menos una cabeza, porque pensándolo bien, es normal que no quiera estar con un enano como yo. Y eso que sólo nos llevamos un año, pero es que me saca casi una cabeza. Me avergüenzo de ello que no veas.

A finales de verano, y tras una larga charla con Hermes, éste me convención de que lo mejor sería empezar a salir con otras personas para poder sacarme de la cabeza a Hatty. Sí, parece tarea fácil, pero no lo es. Además, que en mi cabeza sólo se me pasaba darle celos, no sé por qué. Supongo que era mi subconsciente el que actuaba más por mí que yo mismo. De todos modos, no fue un mal consejo y me dejé llevar. En un principio pensé en Noelle Longbottom, pero... bueno, ella es una buena chica, pero es que es demasiado... ¿cómo decirlo sin que suene ofensivo? Ehm, dejémoslo en que es una buena chica, pero no era la indicada para mí. También pensé en Siobhan Finnigan, pero... más de lo mismo que con Noelle. Así que opté por rendirme. Era más que evidente que no habría nadie que pudiera hacerme olvidar a Hatty.

O al menos eso es lo que creía...

Cuando regresamos a Hogwarts, en la misma cena de bienvenida, se sentó a mi lado Diana Thomas. No sé qué le pasaría durante el verano, pero jamás la había visto tan guapa como hasta ese momento. Ya había entablado conversaciones con ella en otras ocasiones, pero aquel día fue diferente. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que la cena había acabado cuando ya estábamos en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Estuvimos hablando durante horas, sobre todo de Quidditch. Llegó hasta a convencerme de que me postulara como nuevo buscador. No estaba del todo seguro de si hacerlo o no, pero gracias a ese pequeño empuje (bueno, y el de Hermes también, que sólo él sabía que estaba aprendiendo a volar a escondidas de mis hermanas para que no sospecharan nada de nada), conseguí el puesto.

Y con la tontería, empezó a gustarme un poco, así que le pedí salir esa misma semana. Es una chica muy atenta, divertida, con la que me reía mucho y, más que nada, me hacía olvidar a cierta persona. Y no veas cómo besa la jodía... ¡Madre mía! En más de una ocasión me dejaba traspuesto. ¡Oh, sí! Y he de reconocer que hubo una vez que casi le toco una teta. Sí, como lo oyes, una teta, un seno, un pecho, una dominga, una lola... Como quieras llamarlo, pero sí, apunto estuve. ¿Que por qué no lo hice? Pues porque, por si lo habías olvidado, tengo seis hermanas mayores y sé de primera mano que si a una chica le tocas una teta así de buenas, acabas con la cara marcada por su maravillosa mano. No me seas mal pensado, que yo no le he tocado nada a ninguna de mis hermanas, pero sí que he visto cómo a más de uno le cruzaban la cara. Pobres. Pero no, yo soy un caballero (o mejor dicho, proyecto de caballero, puesto que como bien he dicho, aún tengo quince años) y no hago ese tipo de cosas. Eso sí, casi me emociono al hacerlo. Menos mal que reaccioné rápido, que si no... no me quiero ni imaginar qué hubiera pasado.

La cosa es que mi relación con Diana iba bastante bien durante el curso, pero mientras iban pasando las semanas, más me daba cuenta de que ella no iba a ser la mujer de mi vida y discutíamos por tonterías. Entre eso y que me atosigaba con todo, pues... no pude más y, una noche, acabé rompiendo con ella. Creo que se dio cuenta de que, de algún modo, la había utilizado para olvidar a Hatty, así que la cosa se puso más tensa de lo que me pensaba. A pesar de todo, sigo pensando que es una gran chica y que se merece lo mejor. Sólo espero y deseo que algún día llegue a perdonarme por todo aquello, pero era lo mejor para los dos. Tampoco quería estar viviendo en una mentira y mucho menos hacerle daño. No se lo merece en absoluto.

También lo hice un poco por Rhonda, que no sé qué bicho le picó que entró en modo hermana celosa A-Mi-Hermano-No-Lo-Toques-O-Te-Reviento. Luego discuto con ella porque no me gusta su noviete empalagoso y el malo soy yo... ¡Si es que no hay quién entienda a las mujeres, de verdad! Eso sí, lo único bueno de todo esto, es que Hermes llegó a confesarme que Hatty se puso algo celosilla cuando una tarde me vio en Las Tres Escobas besándome con Diana. Aunque no está segura de si eran celos o no, me ha dicho que no ha parado de pensar en ello desde entonces, pero que probablemente no me haya dicho nada por miedo a la reacción de mi hermana y todo eso. ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaains!

No sé tú, pero en parte eso me da algo de esperanzas. Aunque tampoco quiero hacerme ilusiones porque luego... ¡Qué carajos! ¡Estaba celosa! Eso es que me ama tanto como yo a ella, pero ella aún no lo sabe. Lo sé, lo siento. Está en el aire. Ya queda menos para que se convierta en la señora de Gene Weasley. Y tendremos nuestros seis o siete hijos, por lo menos.

Bueno, mi querido diario. Para ser la primera vez que escribo aquí, no ha estado nada mal. No te quejarás, ¿eh? Bueno, si no te vuelvo a ver es que has decidido tirarte por la Torre de Astronomía con tal de que no vuelva a soltarte tanta pamplina como la que te he soltado hoy. Y no te culparía, porque es más que comprensible. Aunque tal y como te he visto al lado de mi libro de Transformaciones, que te he pillado haciéndole ojitos, es más que probable que aguantes sólo por él. ¿O es ella? No sé, qué más da. Sólo te pido que te comportes, que no quiero que hayan cuadernitos por ahí rondando por mi habitación.

Yo, por mi parte, me voy a dormir, que he de soñar con la madre de mis futuros hijos.

**Author's Note:**

> NDA: Si has llegado hasta aquí es que has sobrevivido a mi cacota de fic.
> 
> Aunque sé que no hace falta, pero por si acaso, aclaro el cambio de nombres:
> 
> *Hatty es Harry. Hatty es un diminutivo de Henrietta y me pareció curioso ponerlo así.
> 
> *Hermes es Hermione. Era el nombre más parecido que encontré a Hermione.
> 
> *Rhonda es Ron. Iba a llamarlo en un principio Ronnie, pero no me terminaba de convencer y me decanté por este nombre.
> 
> *Vilma es Bill. No sabía cómo iba a llamar al hermano mayor de Ron, pero, tras pensármelo mucho, creo que este es el que más se asemeja.
> 
> *Charlotte es Charlie. No me quebré mucho la cabeza. XDDD
> 
> *Piper es Percy. Le cambié el nombre unas 80 veces hasta que me quedé finalmente con este. Me gusta cómo suena y así se quedó.
> 
> *Frida y Georgette son Fred y George. No sé por qué, pero ya de por sí me causan risa. XDD
> 
> *Gene es Ginny. Iba a llamarlo Giles, pero este es el que más se parece fonéticamente. Además, Ginny es un diminutivo de Ginevra y me resultó curioso usar el diminutivo de otro nombre. Su segundo nombre, Mordred, es por el hecho de que Ginevra es un personaje de la leyenda artúrica, al igual que Mordred, y como empieza como el segundo nombre de Ginny (Molly), pues se quedó así. Probablemente Mordred se llame el padre de Gene, ya que sería la versión masculina de Molly y me gustó la idea.
> 
> *Diana es Dean. Lo tuve claro desde el principio. Aunque hay un femenino que es Deanne, pero me gusta más Diana.
> 
> *Siobhan es Seamus. Es un nombre irlandés, ya que el personaje lo es.
> 
> *Noelle es Neville. Tampoco me maté mucho en pensar en uno. XD
> 
> *Laverne es Lavender. No sabía de la existencia de este nombre, pero me gustó para su gender bender.
> 
> *Partha es Parvati. Es un nombre hindi de chico. Por cierto, mientras buscaba un nombre hindi para Parvati, me encontré con que el nombre de Padma es unisex, vamos, que es de chico también.
> 
> *Florian es Fleur. No me fui muy lejos, pero me costó encontrar un nombre que se le pareciese un poco.
> 
> Todos los nombres que encontré son gracias a una página llamada nombra(punto)me por si queréis usarla, ya que vienen nombres en todos los idiomas y me ha venido la mar de bien. :3
> 
> Y, bueno, la verdad es que no sé si cumple con las expectativas del reto, aunque yo creo que sí, porque es la parte en la que Ginny comienza a salir con otros chicos para darle celos a Harry. O al menos eso es lo que siempre he pensado yo, por eso lo he dejado caer. Eso sí, me lo he pasado en grande cambiándoles a todos de género, sobre todo al protagonista, ya que, al ser chico, todo se ve de forma muy distinta. Es un chico y su fisionomía habla por sí sola y sin su consentimiento. Y seguro que más de un chico lo entenderá. No, no soy chico, pero yo al menos lo imagino así.
> 
> He de decir que iba a mencionar a Luna, Sirius, Remus, e incluso James y Lily, cuyos nombres contrarios ya tenía, pero me pareció demasiado excesivo.
> 
> En fin, espero no haberte traumatizado mucho con este fic chorra que me ha salido prácticamente del tirón y que, aunque no lo creáis, era algo que quería escribir hace tiempo, aunque cada uno con su género correspondiente. El imaginarlo todo al revés, me ha gustado más aún.
> 
> Ya me daréis vuestra opinión, si es que no estáis camino de un psicólogo (lo siento, por culpa de la crisis ando corta de dinero, así que no os lo puedo pagar).
> 
> Un saludo muy grande y hasta la próxima.
> 
> ~Miss Lefroy~


End file.
